All I Care About Is You
by The Midnight Vale
Summary: After the fiasco with the counselor, Ava has been realizing more and more that she meant exactly what she said: she doesn't care about anyone but Gigi. She's all Ava can think about, and she's been thinking some things that she shouldn't be thinking about her longtime partner's twenty-two-year-old daughter, who happens to be twenty-three years younger than her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll! All characters are the property of FX!**

 **All I Care About Is You**

 **Summary:** After the fiasco with the counselor, Ava has been realizing more and more that she meant exactly what she said: she doesn't care about anyone but Gigi. She's all Ava can think about, and she's been thinking some things that she shouldn't be thinking about her longtime partner's twenty-two-year-old daughter, who happens to be twenty-three years younger than her.

 **Ava's Point of View**

I sighed as I looked out over the city, sipping slowly from my wine glass. I knew Johnny was waiting for me to come back inside and join him in bed, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Our physical relationship had started to flicker out a few months ago, and I didn't feel deprived of anything. That was part of the reason I was out here on the rooftop. Of course, the whole of it could be summed up into one little word: Gigi.

That girl blew into my life like a hurricane and, now more than ever, I felt like I was a thousand miles in the air, just searching for some solid ground. Ever since I came to a realization a few weeks ago that I'd fallen out of love with Johnny and fallen into love with his gorgeous, twenty-two-year-old daughter, I hadn't been able to get my head on straight.

She took everything I thought I knew and turned it on its head. I'd had threesomes and affairs with women before, but never had I met a woman that I was not just sexually attracted to but also romantically attracted to. And it wasn't just that. Suddenly, I felt like I had an actual purpose in life, getting up on stage with her and watching her take the New York City rock scene by storm.

Getting to know Gigi and watch her work her magic in the studio had made these past few months some of the best of my life, and my attraction for her just kept growing, the more that I learned about her. Everything about her just drew me in: her voice, her body, her personality…

And now, here I was, sipping wine on the roof of the apartment that I shared with her and _her father_ , who was also _my boyfriend_ , so that I could avoid having to turn him down for sex once again because I couldn't get off without thinking of _her_ and it seemed a little cruel to be thinking of the man's daughter while I was having sex with him.

Not that it wasn't cruel of me already to be stringing him along like this…

"Hey."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear, I thought ruefully. I turned my head, forcing myself to keep a straight face at the sight of her in skin-tight black jeans and a black tank top that did nothing to distract me from looking at her gorgeous breasts. "Hey, Gigi," I murmured, swallowing hard as I looked back up at her eyes, which were studying me closely. For a moment, I wondered if she'd caught me checking her out.

"What's going on?" she asked seriously, and I frowned. "You've been acting weird for weeks now, Ava. You spend all your time either hiding out up here or hanging out with me – I haven't had to blast music to drown out the sound of you and my dad going at it for over a month. What's going on with you?" she repeated, still watching me with those intense blue-green eyes.

I sighed deeply. I might as well tell her a part of the truth, if not the whole nine-yards of it. "I'm not in love with your father anymore," I said bluntly, watching a mixture of surprise and validation flicker in her eyes. "I just haven't been able to figure out how to tell him that I – "

My eyes widened. I hadn't meant to say that. Did she catch my slip? I watched her eyes light up and knew that I'd been caught out.

"You're falling for someone else?" she asked curiously, and I reluctantly nodded. "Who is it? Is it someone in the band? It is, isn't it?" She smirked victoriously, having caught the way I tensed when she asked if it was someone in the band.

"Gigi…" I trailed off. "Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it, it won't affect the band, I promise," I said seriously. I'd never do anything to get in the way of her dreams. "I'm gonna go talk to your father right now and get things straightened out." I made to walk away but she gently grabbed my wrist before I could leave.

"No, come on, Ava," she said, pulling me back over to the railing. "Forget about the band for a minute. Now, who is it? Is it Flash?" she asked, tilting her head to side and making me want to shift my legs as I felt myself growing wet.

I grimaced. How was I going to get out of this one? "No, it isn't Flash. Really, Gigi, I'll be fine." I attempted to placate her with a smile, but it must have fallen short because she shook her head at me.

"If it isn't Flash, then who?" she asked, seeming at a loss for words. "I know there's no way it's Bam or Rehab. I mean, what, are you crushing on _me_?" she laughed, obviously intending it as a joke.

I tried to laugh it off, but it came out stiff and about as fake as it could possibly get. That's when I saw it – she knew. I braced myself for impact when I saw that she was about to speak.

"Oh my, God, that's it, isn't it?" she asked incredulously. "You have a crush on me," she said slowly, as if waiting for me to correct her. "Holy shit, Ava… I don't know what to say…"

A sudden burst of courage swept through me when she didn't immediately shoot me down, and I just started talking, saying whatever popped into my head. "Gigi…just hear me out, okay?" I waited for her to nod in agreement, hyper-aware that she was still holding my wrist in her gentle grip. "Yes, I have a crush on you – I have for a while now, actually. And I know that it's weird because I'm with your father, and I'm twice your age. But I meant what I said when we had that last session with that shrink – the only person whose opinion I care about, the only _person_ I care about…is you."

I took a deep breath, letting that sink in for a moment. "Gigi, I think that you are enormously talented, and you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," I said with a wry smile, gripping my wine glass tightly. "I'm not delusional enough to think that you'd ever want to be with me, especially with Flash around, but – "

"Yes," Gigi interrupted me firmly.

"What?" I asked, caught completely off-guard. Did she just say…

"Yes," she repeated, letting her fingers trail down to tangle with mine. "I don't care about any of that other stuff – your age or Flash or you being with my dad. Ava, you're fucking gorgeous. Why on earth would I ever turn you down?" she asked, making it sound like the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

I blinked – I felt like I was in shock. "Wait, you mean _you_ seriously want to be with _me_?" I asked, feeling completely stunned.

She smirked, reaching up with her other hand to grip the back of my neck as she leaned in and kissed me. My wine glass dropped to the ground as I let go of it to hold her by the waist. The kiss was slow and sexy and did nothing to help with how wet I was getting, and I fucking loved it.

When we separated, we were both breathing heavily and Gigi had that fucking sexy smirk on her lips. "So, what are we going to tell my dad?" she asked casually, and I brought out my own sexy smirk.

"Whatever you want, darlin'," I said, letting my natural southern drawl come out just a bit at the end, leaning in close and answering her before I captured her lips in another hot, wet kiss. "Like I said, all I care about is you."

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Hey, girls and guys! So, this is a one-shot obviously, but if anyone wants to take it and turn it into a multi-chapter story then go for it. I think it really sucks that there are only like eight #SDRR fanfics on here. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Drop me a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**

 **-The Midnight Vale**


End file.
